DC COMICS: Young Justice s1 ep01 Independence Day
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC ANIMATED MULTIVERSE TEEN TITANS IN THE MEDIA YOUNG JUSTICE IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by WIKI: On the Fourth of July, Batman, The Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow, along with their respective proteges Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy, each defeat a villain with ice powers, the latter in each duo telling the former how important the day is to them. Later, they all go to the Hall of Justice in Washington D.C. so that the proteges can be granted complete access to the Hall and officially inducted into the Justice League by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. The mentors prepare to step out for a discussion of the day's events, but Speedy furiously decides he has had enough with the League and media disregarding the proteges as "sidekicks", revealing to the other young heroes that the Hall of Justice is a front for the league's real headquarters that is in space before leaving. Superman contacts the mentors about a fire at Project Cadmus. Batman mentions how he always had suspicions about Project Cadmus, but as he considers using the opportunity to investigate it, Zatara subsequently contacts the League for their full support to help him stop Wotan from blotting out the sun. The mentors decide to let the fire department handle the fire and focus on stopping Wotan. As the mentors leave, they order the young heroes to stay put, but they are disappointed that the mentors didn't trust them with the Watchtower. Robin suggests they investigate Project Cadmus and solve the case before the League does. They all agree and the trio sets off. The three arrive at Cadmus Labs, saving the scientists from the fire and subsequently discovering an army of genetically engineered creatures used as weapons by Cadmus. They encounter Cadmus head of security Guardian, who is being mind-controlled by Cadmus' "genomorphs". Following a narrow escape, the three discover Project Kr, a teenage clone of Superman engineered by Cadmus and fed info by genomorphs. They are captured by Dr. Mark Desmond. Afterwards, Desmond contacts the Cadmus board of directors to ask what to do with the young heroes. They order him to clone them and kill the originals. Meanwhile, the young heroes are awoken by a disembodied voice to find themselves strapped in pods and the clone in a trance. The clone suddenly regains consciousness from the G-Gnomes' mind control. He explains that he is Superboy, a clone of Superman, created to either replace him if he were killed, or to kill him if he went rogue. Upon hearing this, they offer him a chance of freedom from Cadmus and to meet Superman himself. Before he could make his decision, he is mind controlled again into going back into his pod while the young heroes are subjected to the painful cloning process. Superboy overhears Aqualad telling him that he has the right to make his own choices and asks him: "What would Superman do?". Superboy decides to rescue them. As they make their escape, Dubbilex reveals that he started the fire to attract the heroes and free him and the other genomorphs as well. After the G-gnomes free Guardian of their telepathy, Desmond arrives to stop the heroes, drinking a serum known as project: Blockbuster, turning him into a powerful beast. After he knocks out Guardian, the ensuring fight between blockbuster and the young heroes reaches the surface, where they finally defeat him by causing the entire building to collapse on top of him. The Justice League then arrives and meet Superboy. Superman feels uneasy around his clone, much to Superboy's disappointment, but assures him that the League will help him as they leave to bring blockbuster to Belle Reve. Though they now have enough evidence to put Project Cadmus under full investigation, the mentors reprehend the young heroes for disobeying their orders, but they respond by asserting that what they have done was something important and convince the League to let them form a team. Three days later, with Project Cadmus as proof of how more organized villains are getting, Batman decides to have them work as a Covert Ops. team with Mount Justice as their headquarters. Batman will assign them on missions, Red Tornado will be their supervisor, and Black Canary will train them. Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's niece, also joins them. Meanwhile, as Guardian is appointed as the new head of Project Cadmus, the Cadmus board of directors, known as The Light, contemplates on the young heroes destroying Cadmus and freeing Superboy. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Multiverse Category:Young Justice Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Kid Flash - Wally West Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Aqualad Kaldur'ahm Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Superboy Conner Kent Category:Zatara Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Red Tornado Category:Mark Desmond - Blockbuster Category:Jim Harper - The Guardian Category:Dubbilex Category:Icicle Jr. Category:Victor Fries - Mr. Freeze Category:Captain Cold Category:Killer Frost